A Shinigami in the Maid Latte!
by Permalosa
Summary: Rukia is sent to work in Maid Latte as a cover for a mission with Renji. How do Misaki and the other maids react to her coming and more important what 's wrong with Renji and the maid dress? RenRuki and UsuixMisaki, mature themes.
1. Rukia's weird cover job

Rukia, Renji and Byakuya were in Byakuya's office. The Captain had woke Renji and Rukia very early for some unknown reason. Rukia was yawning and Renji still half asleep was trying to make a ponytail with his uncombed hair, that tend to look more like a maroon sheep than a red pineapple. Byakuya did not try to get their attention. He was sure would have it when he would explain them about their next mission.

"So, Rukia, you and Renji will travel to earth to find and confront those two hollows. I must remind you that they have already injured the two Shinigamis we sent before you." Byakuya said to Renji and Rukia about their next mission. "Also it is essential not to raise any suspicion eyes around you, so we already organized a _cover_."

Rukia was hearing carefully everything her adopted brother told, but she opened curiously her eyes to his last statement.

"A _cover_? Like in the cops shows?"

"Well, kinda." Explained Byakuya. "You will stay at Urahara's as usually but the last place those Hollows appeared is quite afar. And because, as I said, it is essential not to raise any suspicious eyes around you two, Rukia, we have found you a job as a waitress, near that spot."

"Waitress? I can't imagine a more unsuitable job for her. Waitresses are supposed to be kind and nice." Commented Renji grinning ironically, as he had baffled his left hand in his messy hair and looked as he was tied up.

Rukia took off one of her shoes and threw it to Renji who moved his head (and his stuck hand) just in time to avoid it.

"Why can't we just work at Urahara's shop like every time?" She said letting out a snort. She was not in a mood to serve people, until that hollows decided to appear.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her so un-ladylike action but answered.

"It's too far away. Renji will be there and if you notice something strange near the cafeteria you'll be working, you will just contact him. In that case take these."

The Captain opened his palms to reveal two tiny mobile phones. One colored purple with a bunny hanging from a string, and the other crimson red with black tribal signs.

"What the heck is this?" Asked Renji holding the mobile upside down and looking at it, as if it smelled like fish.

"They're mobile phones. Ichigo had one of these. You can call somebody who is away by dealing his number on the buttons." She also touched the bunny head. _"Chappy on my phone!"._

"Yeah, yeah, but will somebody help me with this before we leave"? Renji shook his hand that was entangled to his long hair.

"Gladly", said Rukia with eyes blazing evilly.

She took out her sword.

"You have to pick. Your hair or your hand?" She said playfully.

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhh !" Renji shouted and stepped back. The thoughs, either to have his hand ripped out or his hair cut by Rukia, were both frightening.

"No more talking. Get ready and leave as fast as possible." Byakuya said to them.

The two Shinigamis rose and, later that day, they were in the known neighborhood where Urahara's market was located. After checking some details, like the rooms they would be sleeping and where they would place their stuff, the three of them went to see where Rukia would work.

Using public transportation the coffee shop was about twenty minutes away. Using the underground they reached their destination rapidly. Unlike other Shinigamis, Renji and Rukia were used to the modern ways of life. Especially Rukia, picked up her ticket from the machine and walked to the train confidently, as if she was doing that every day.


	2. First day as a waitress

Within some minutes they were standing outside the cafeteria, commenting the strange style the building was decorated.

"It looks like the buildings in those old French films." Renji noticed.

"Yeah, it is a French maid-themed cafe." Urahara informed him. "This kind of shops are very popular."

"A maid cafe?" Renji was a bit puzzled now.

"Yes, there are places like this one in which the waitresses are cosplaying as maids while they are serving their customers."

"No wonder why it is called Maid-Latte", said Rukia pointing at the menu outside the Maid-Latte.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go in!"

"Manager, I think we have three new customers." Said an orange-haired waitress.

Usui who was sitting on his table turned his head indifferently watching the strangers. There were a tall man wearing hakama, kimono and a hat, a red-haired guy about his age and girl. He looked better at the girl. She was short and flat chested with raven black hair. She looked identical to Misaki except that she had deep blue eyes. The red-haired guy looked him as Usui was staring to the short girl he followed.

The head waitress was carrying a pile of dishes into the kitchen, but still sounded happy.

"Misaki, I 'm quite busy right now. Can you...?"

"Of course! Welcome home masters! A table for three?"

Both Urahara and Rukia blushed at the smiling girl as Usui had started getting a bit annoyed. Was that tall weirdo staring at Misaki as a payback to Usui staring to his - much shorter - girlfriend?

Rukia answered her;

"Well not exactly. I want to apply for the job."

She put her hand and took out a filled-up form with her information, like date of birth (she made a fake one), her qualifications and her previous experience a waitress (head waitress in a place called "Kuchiki Café").

"Oh! Said Misaki reading rapidly the paper, please wait a minute! Manager can you come over here for a second?"

"Guys I will take care of this. You can wait here." told Rukia as she pushed Urahara and Renji to a table with two chairs. Rukia followed the cheerful head waitress to her office.

The other two maids guided Urahara and Renji to a table near Usui's. As the time passed the two red-heads, Usui and Renji were sending death glares to each. Misaki walked and wrote down what they wanted to order. Then went straight to Usui's table telling him to stop death-glaring Renji, as he was scarying the other customers. Usui smiled and pulled Misaki closer so as her ear was near his lips.

The boy whispered to her far making her shiver as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"If my personal maid, orders so, I can't do nothing else...!"

Misaki pushed him back violently as she heard her boss calling all the maids.

"Girls say "Hi!" to our new maid!"

The same time all the girls' and the customers' eyes were on the new maid. Renji gasped. Rukia was dressed in a beautiful black dress and wearing a white apron and up-to-knee socks. On her head instead of the usual maid-hat she had asked to wear two black bunny ears that looked like they were growing out of her head. The three idiots that were spending every minute of their spare time in Maid Latte, laid eyes on the newbie, too. She looked so petite and cute in the maid outfit, as their beloved Misa-chan. Suddenly those three started squirming like rabid fan boys, until Misaki and Rukia kicked them down the same moment to shut up.

"Nice kick!" Commented Misaki watching Rukia's strength.

"Thanks! You too! You are quite strong for girl." Rukia said with admiration.

"I 'm trained in Aikido." Answered Misaki as she helped Rukia to set a table. You?

"Hakuda."

"I 've heard about several martial arts but it's the first time I hear something like that."

Rukia who was placing the spoons said;

"Um... It is an old technique that my errr...brother taught me."

Urahara and Renji were enjoying the service, the scenery and most of all the dressed-up girls. Renji was checking all the time which guys were drooling behind Rukia the same way Usui was watching out for Misaki, making mental notes about which of them he should kill afterwards. As the girl were working, even Aoi noticed how cute Rukia looked with her bunny ears on. The time passed and Urahara watched that Rukia was doing just fine, asked Renji to go back to his residence.

"But what if the hollows appear while we are gone?" Renji was still reluctant to leave Rukia to those perverts that were eye-humping her every time she was taking an order or was bringing the food to somebody. And mainly to that carrot-haired guy (who looked a bit like that idiot, Ichigo) who was sending death glares the whole sighed. His market had to wait a little more because Renji was just _jealous_.

"WHAT? I'm not jealous!" Renji screamed when Urahara told him what he was thinking.

I just don't want to leave Rukia unprotected.

"I don't think that Rukia would feel so unprotected." Urahara said pointing to the Three Idiots that were thrown outside much to their dismay. "She even made a new friend."

That was true. All the time they were working Rukia and Misaki hadn't stopped chatting about how difficult it was to live among guys and how childish they are sometimes. Rukia was facing exactly the same problem, as in her Academy years she was surrounded mostly by guys, as Misaki in her new high-school. Renji bit his lip. Urahara was right. Rukia didn't need him immediately. So maybe it was just time for them to go. Right in that moment Rukia and Misaki appeared from nowhere and asked flashing their brightest smiles;

"Do you need anything else Masters?"

"May we have the bill please?" Asked Urahara. Renji seeing Rukia so close to him, in her maid costume, starting to get a weird but strangely known feeling. Maybe it was just the maid uniform and all the tension he felt watching Rukia working, wearing that thing, but it made him to crave to be left alone with her and then do some dirty thing with her. Suddenly those feelings became stronger as he felt something throbbing into him.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?"

Misaki told him pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

"Over there, behind the hall."

"Thank you."

Renji raised quickly and run to the bathroom holding his hand in front of his face. Usui got up from his seat too and followed her in the men's room for some strange reason. He entered looking around indifferently, with his hands into his pockets, looking for Renji. The tall Shinigami had leaned over a sink and was holding his nose. The blood stain the white marble and his nose was still dripping. His left hand was red from the blood, and with his right hand was supporting his body holding the sink. Usui walked in and stood there with his back on the wall, watching Renji bleeding from his nose. The blood seemed to drop every second that maid Rukia was coming again and again in his mind. At last his nose stopped running when he noticed Usui standing emotionlessly behind him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Usui asked.

Yes, and I'm not your buddy."

Usui shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me, but I want to inform you that the girl you're looking all that time is my personal maid and if..."

Renji turned and looked at him quite irritated and confused the same time.

"Hold up a sec... Rukia is your personal maid?"

Usui with a bemused look on his face just said

"I was talking about Misaki."

The shinigami walked towards him and said wanting to clear up the misunderstandment between them. He shoved his clenched fist next to Usui's head, resisting his urge to punch him.

"I was only looking out for Rukia."

"That new maid?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. And these guys in the front table were looking just like they wanted to...to do..."

Usui crossed his arms.

"..Do what?"

"HER !"

Usui uncrossed his arms and changed the look on his face, understanding finally what Renji was doing all that time.

"You might not believe me but I am doing just the same thing. The student said.

"You were looking out for Rukia?"

"No, not for that Rukia-girl at least. Misaki."

"That maid who looks alike Rukia?"

"That's right."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, not yet. And Rukia is your girlfriend?"

Renji blushed again as if in Usui's position was Rukia, wearing an even more revealing costume than that she was already wearing.

"No. No. No. No, no, no. No. She is a girl, and she is my friend but she is not my girlfriend!"

"If you say so. Then Usui just walked as indifferently as he was when he stepped in the men's room."

Renji got back to the mirror and cleared the remaining blood from his face. Using some paper he stopped even the smaller drops of blood. He walked out of the bathroom too, trying to avoid eye contact with Rukia. As Urahara asked his what took him so long and he was fifteen minutes in there, he simply answered.

"It's a long long story."


	3. Rukia boyfr    WHAT?

Three days passed since then and every day Renji was there. As Urahara explained that he could not leave his shop, left Renji to go on his own. So, Renji started all of a sudden to chat with Usui, who usually remained silent. Though, even for him, it was pleasant to have somebody to talk to as a break from stalking Misaki. Still Renji remained focused to the new maid. He could feel his heart tightening every time a guy was staring at Rukia. Usui on the other hand seemed to be used to this. At first Renji was skeptical even about the Three Idiots but after Usui explained to him that they were harmless, stopped to think about them. And it was the fourth day, dragging Urahara along this time. He was going there when a green-haired maid, Subaru said to Rukia.

"It seems that your friends really like our place!"

"Yeah! It is the fourth following day that this guy comes here." Then a evil grin was formed in her face. "If you have a boyfriend, Rukia you can introduce him to us! We are a family now!" Honoka told, teasing Rukia. The girl tried to decline all that "boyfriend stuff". The head waitress smiled and hugged her and Misaki.

"Oi, Rukia you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself! It is only natural for a girl in your age to have a boyfriend! Misaki has a boyfriend, Usui and you have...hmm..."

"Wait manager Usui is not my boyfr..." Misaki tried to say but her boss, Satsuki interrupted her. She left the two girls go and turned to Urahara and Renji who were looking quietly the as always she asked them;

"Excuse me, Masters for being so rude, but the last days we were so busy, that we didn't even had the chance to know the names of the two guys who look after so much our Rukia!" Urahara smiled too and got up from his chair. He walk up to and did something a little unexpectable to everyone that was watching. He held her hand and bringing it closer and lightly kissed it causing the maid to blush and giggle slightly hiding her face with her other hand.

"Nice to meet you miss! My name is Kisuke Urahara and this is Renji Abarai!"

The green haired maid who was now wearing glassed politely asked;

"And how are you two related to Rukia?" Urahara answered and that question telling them;

"I'm just Rukia's uncle. Though Renji from here is Rukia's boyfriend and he would like to keep an eye on her. That's why we are every day here!"

"He is my WHAT ?" Rukia screamed.

"I'm her WHAT ?" Renji yelled.

"I knew it!" Erika was looking at them emotionlessly as Renji was about to faint while Rukia was crying on Misaki.

"You have to believe me! It's not true!" Misaki tried to calm down the girl, using something that Usui did to her many times to calm her down. She patted her head and merely hugged her. Rukia all of a sudden stopped, as the gestures the girl did to her, worked like magic on Rukia.

"I believe you!"

"You do?"

"Sure! If I had a penny for every single time they were telling Usui is my boyfriend I would be a millionaire by now!"

After some hours the maid café was about to close. Some girls were swiping the floors as the head-waitress was saying goodbye to the last customers. Misaki and Rukia were assigned to pick up the last dishes, and then they were free to go. Misaki seeing Rukia was exhausted offered to pick her dishes up as well as Rukia's. The Shinigami thanked her with a smile and picked up her coat. She would leave into her maid uniform and she would change clothes in Urahara's place. She said "Good night!" to her co-workers and walked out. There Urahara and Renji were waiting for her as Renji insisted on doing so every day.

"I have fought so many creatures and hollows but I swear the God, I have never felt so tired in my entire life." Rukia mumbled. And looking at Urahara she asked.

"What was that boyfriend thing?"

"They suspect us. That is what I was trying to tell Renji but it seems, he is too angry to listen to me." Renji only snorted to the accusations.

"Whatever the case while Renji was inside as a normal customer, I walked around a bit. I didn't feel the presence of any hollow, but I believe that the manager's nephew or something like that, Aoi saw me. Still I 'm not sure. And that's why I presented you as a couple. It makes more sense a jealous boyfriend with who is stalking his girl rather than three people that are looking for some harmful ghosts."

None of them wanted to comment on Urahara's words and so they walked in silence to the underground. The only thing they could listen was the sound of their footsteps on the stairs to the underground. Rukia was quite sleepy and Renji was still mad at Urahara. Although he didn't want to admit that Urahara's idea was not so bad or illogical as he thought it was at first. Rukia had made a big fuss in her workplace but now she didn't care much. Or at least she wouldn't care that much until she could rest a little bit and tomorrow morning she would be ready to yell as much as she wanted.

A few meters behind them were walking Usui and Misaki, who were on their way home too. She was cursing in a low voice Usui who went on following her wherever she was going.

"Damn, Usui! Can't you just let me go home only alone just for once?"

"And what if a weirdo attack you?"

"Another weirdo? I already have you following me around!"

Usui smirked and before taking his way home, leaned and kissed Misaki on her cheek.

"Good evening Ayuzawa!" He said and vanished before Misaki could slap or kick him, and left her standing astonished outside her home.


	4. Seducing a maid

After a short time in the train the trio reached at last Urahara's home. He, as a good host, handed them some bed sheets and pillows and then left then alone to get ready to sleep. Renji's bedroom was next to Rukia's and was facing the backyard. As he was taking of the piece of cloth that covered his tatooed eyebrows he heard a loud "BUMP" from the next to Rukia's room he stormed in without knocking the door, something that he would never do in the Kuchiki household.

In her room, a fallen on the floor, Rukia was groaning as she was rubbing the back of her head to reduce the pain. Renji walk near her and helped her to sit on the bed.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I was trying to take off the maid uniform but I couldn't reach for the zip. And I tried again and then I fell of the bed." Rukia was also rubbing her hurt knee now, looking a bit desperate to get out of the costume.

"Shouldn't you first take off your shoes?" Renji asked again seeing that Rukia was still wearing her black mary-jane shoes over the long blue socks.

"Yes, yes but this thing is really ichy. I can't understand how the other girls are used wearing it all day long." She tried also to scratch her back but stopped after touching a spot that would bruise some minutes later.

"Do you want me to help you?" Renji offered.

"To undress?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Take your pick, girl. Or you get me to help you or you sleep into this "ichy thing"."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Alright but if he you try something funny ..."

"I know, I know you will kick of so hard as no one else until today. Now sit back!"

"Very well." Rukia did as she was ordered by her friend. She moved to the of the bed that was next to the wall and spread her legs to Renji who had kneeled in front of her. He undid the straps of the shoes and pulled then of her feet. The girl spread her toes and moved her small feet back and forth enjoying the freedom from those tight shoes. Renji went further and climbed to the bed he raised her left leg. He brought his hands on her thigh and pulled out the sock carefully not to tear it. Feeling every inch of Rukia's skin made something twitching inside him. Rukia noticed he had stopped getting of her socks and the boys was now looking at her legs.

"Renji are you alright?" She asked. Renji's conduct there days was weirder than usual. He could not look her in the eyes when she was wearing the maid outfit, he felt disturbed when other guys where talking to her inappropriately and he was constantly following her around whenever she went from Urahara's shop to the cafe.

Renji gave her a blank stare as if he had run out of battery. She was looking a bit worried about his strange behaviour. The boy looked at her naked shoulders that had started to take a purple colour as they began to bruise. He shook his head making his crimson ponytail dancing on the top of his head.

" I'm fine. You are the one that just fell of your bed."

He took of the one sock and continued with the second one. Rukia's legs seemed to him like antique porcelain that could brake at any minute. Without saying anything he stood up. Rukia was already feeling uncomfortable from all that closeness between them. As Renji had almost blocked her moves with his body she tried to create some personal space by pushing him back a bit. As her little fists touched his chest, he captured her moved his face closer to hers as if he wanted to kiss her but instead pressed his forehead to hers and looking her deep in her eyes he said.

"You can be pretty reckless at times. Do you know that?"

Rukia could not answer him. She could not breath let alone talk. She just stayed there staring bewildered her childhood friend who had cornered her in her bedroom. Renji after some moments that looked like eternity to Rukia sighed and moved away from her. The girl was still breathless and her gaze never leaving his eyes. Her perplexed look didn't affect Renji. He just raised from in front of her and stood kneeling on the bed a little further from her.

"Turn around." He said and even that somewhat imperative tone in his voice made Rukia shiver.

"Why?"

"You said that you couldn't unzip the dress." Renji said casually yet a little defensively.

Rukia turned and was now facing the wall. Renji pulled down the zip excruciating slowly. He reached right above Rukia's bra where he stopped. Then he drew closer and placed a kiss that caused Rukia to hiss slightly. He pulled down even more the zip and let it in when there were no more space to pull it anymore.

He rose from the bed quitting torturing Rukia, for that day at least. He watched as the girl was trying to pick up the sleeves of her now unbuttoned dress, not wanting to walk around only in her bra and panties, at least not while the guy was there. Renji did not wait anymore. He walked out of Rukia's bedroom looking for a last time Rukia. She had still her face at the wall, and did not even made an effort to turn his head when he left. She was still there shuddering a bit since the moment had touched her skin.

After seeing she was alone, Rukia walked to the wardrobe, hanged her uniform and wore her pyjamas. Renji in the next room was done with the bathroom and had just got into bed. She laid in her bed and tried to sleep. Yet what happened earlier made her head spin as she remembered Renji trailing kisses to her back. "_Wait it was only one kiss! But it would be nice if he continued… What the hell am I thinking?" _Rukia mentally slapped herself and turned from the other side of the bed. And a restless night for the both of them had just begun.


	5. Renji's dissapearance

The next day Rukia woke up early. She went to the bathroom and looked her face in the mirror. She looked the same as every other day. Yet on her neck there was still a peck from last night. _"So it wasn't just a dream?"_. She rubbed her eyes and looked her back again in the mirror. The red sign on her skin was still there. She exhaled loudly. _"I should have punched him for that"_.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to her room again. Walking out of his room, she saw from the open door his bed that was empty. His pajama pants were thrown on the floor and Rukia went in the bedroom to pick then up. The girl noticed that not only his pajamas but and other objects were thrown on the floor as if Renji had left in a hurry.

"I wonder why I didn't hear him." Rukia said loud. She had spent the whole night awake thinking of the incident with Renji and wondered if it really had happened or if she had just fantasized about it.

Seeing the clock on the wall she started getting ready for Maid Latte. She put the dress in her backpack and got out of Urahara 's place. On her way to the underground she passed outside Urahara's shop and got in to say "Good morning". But in the market she didn't meet neither Urahara nor Renji.

Worried about them, Rukia continued her way. Yet she had a bad feeling about that day. She brushed of those unpleasant thoughts and run to catch her train. She would be at Maid Latte in about twenty minutes, long enough to put her thoughts in an order.

"I have no idea what is going on with Renji. Maybe I should focus on finding that."

Normally that day Rukia was working in the afternoon shift, but she told Misaki that she would work to cover up her shift too, because as the president of the school council she had to be present in a meeting about some school stuff. On the other hand she could use some time to look around the coffee house for any paranormal activities, like that hollows that hadn't appeared yet.

"Now that I think of it, Renji comes every day in Maid-Latte so he might come later. " The girl said to herself trying to calm down her worried self.

Maid-Latte had just opened and the stuff were cleaning up, preparing the chairs and setting the tables. She went to the changing room and put on her maid dress. She helped with the tasks that she could, like sending the maid uniforms to the dry-cleaner's and taking out the garbage. Soon the first customers entered. Maid Latte was not only popular as a coffee shop but also for its breakfast, so every morning many hungry customers were coming to grab something to eat before returning to their jobs. In a busy working day like that one Rukia did not had time to watch the clock and the time passed quickly. In between taking orders and bringing the plates to the tables she was thinking about Renji. He had disappeared since early in the morning and it was strange for Rukia not having him around, to say good morning to him, after living in the same house all these years.

The black-haired was working all day and did not even stopped in the afternoon when the other maids told her to take a small break. The girl was doing anything so as she would not think about her childhood friend, what he happened between then the last night and his strange disappearance that morning.

Misaki came after her school ended always accompanied by Usui. Fastly she changed into her maid dress and rushed to help Rukia that was carrying a disk and was about to threw it on the floor.

"Thanks for covering up for me today." Misaki said. "Those idiots in Seika High were giving me a hard time again."

"No problem, you did that for me, already. And I get you. I'm having a hard time with a certain idiot too." Rukia nodded understanding what her friend had been through.

"Trust me, my idiots are worse. Those perverts wanted to be in the same changing room with the girls."

Rukia grinned at Misaki's comment.

"And speaking of perverts I must take Usui's order." Then she left to greet Usui with the known phrase "What would you like today Master?".

The red head answered.

"To come home with me!"

Misaki rolled her eyes and gave her answer to his proposal;

"I'm sorry. We don't serve the "come-home-with-me" dish today. Something else?"

The boy laughed.

"Very good answer Ayuzawa! Then maybe some of that chocolate cake? Or you don't serve that too?"

We do serve that, Master." She turned away to bring Usui the piece of cake he asked, and heard him say.

"I love it when you call me like that!"

She mumbled "Pervert alien..." and went to the kitchen.

Rukia was awaiting the whole evening to see if Renji would come, but he hadn't appeared yet. She was looking constantly everyone that was coming in case Renji stepped in. Until the end of her shift she was on alert but it seemed that he wouldn't dine in Maid-Latte that evening.


	6. A wound and an evening kiss

When Rukia's work was done and it was about time she went home, she changed back to her every day outfit. As she was walking out of the door, Rukia heard a known voice.

"So how was your day, working girl?"

She turned her head and her characteristics formed a smile. Renji was leaning next so the door outside the cafeteria and smiling like nothing had happened. Rukia run closer to him and took a better look at him. He looked as exhausted as she was the night before and also he had placed one hand on his chest as if it hurt really bad.

Rukia was relieved to say the least when she saw him but did not show these feelings. She preferred to play the angry one.

"Renji where the hell have you been all day?"

"I knew that you missed me!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"It's not that! I was ... I was worried about you, dumbass."

"Well as you see there is no reason worrying for me anymore."

The girl snorted. She began walking and the boy followed her.

"Can you at least tell me where were you the whole day?"

The red-head was walking slower than Rukia in spite of his long legs.

"With pleasure. Me and Urahara found those hollows we were looking for the whole week."

Rukia stopped. Without turning to look at Renji who was walking behind her she asked.

"Why didn't you call me?'

Renji walking still slowly passed next to her, but continued walking.

"There was no need for that. Me and Urahara could handle them. Besides, you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Don't gimme that Renji!" Rukia furious now jumped at him threatening the boy with her little fists. Propably she had forgot that it has been a really long time since she could beat Renji that easily.

"What is the true reason?"

Even if couldn't move so quickly Renji was able to capture Rukia's hands and bury then into his coat.

"Do you want the truth, Rukia? Then you'll have it. Your brother himself order me to watch you closely. And to do anything so as you wouldn't hurt yourself."

The Kuchiki was petrified. Her brother had promised that he wouldn't interfere in her missions as a Lieutant. He would just let her to give her own fights and make her own mistakes in order to learn to take the right decisions. And obviously he had broken his promise. Although Renji was not done yet.

"Though the most important reason is that I really wanted to come with you, here. If somebody else was assigned to take care of you and he failed, I would never forgive myself. You mean so much to me, Rukia."

Now the girl seemed more astonished than first. She sure hadn't seen that coming.

"Renji ..." was all that she could say that moment. As she tried to remove her hands from his body she say a dark liquid staining her palms. Blood.

Renji suddenly left a hiss and touched again his chest. He was very injured from the fight against the hollows.

"I guess these hollows were a bit stronger than we thought so." He tried to smile to calm down a shocked Rukia that was throwing on the hall everything in her backpack looking for something that could stop the blood.

"Damn Renji. Then you accuse me of being careless. Who is the careless now?"

She finally found her handerchief and pressed it on Renji's chest.

"It will be okay untill we get back at home". Renji reassured her hiding the extreme pain that was tearing him inside

They were just on time in the station to catch the last train to the city. There the two shinigamis found Urahara resting and his hand in plaster hanging in front of his chest. Rukia who was supporting Renji in the whole way rushed to the pharmacy. Finding all that she needed she cleaned Renji 's injury and tied it all over again. She also brought to him some clean clothes and left him to rest. Then the girl talked to their host, Urahara about the two hollows.

"I didn't push Renji to wake you up. He said that you needed some more rest. And we did just fine. Those two hollows will not come back anymore." He said.

"Yes, but they barely accomplished to knock down a former Captain and a Vice-Captain. I could help you too if you had allow me that." Rukia opposed to his words.

Urahara smiled and patted has hair like a father.

"Maybe yes, but as you see in the end everything worked out. Rukia you are tired too. Go and get some sleep."

The black-haired obeyed the elder man and walked to her room. As she was passing through Renji room, she have him a glance. He was sleeping. Quietly the girl went in. His forehead felt like he had a temperature before, so she had put a plaster with cold water. Now she removed a little the plaster and touched his forehead. She couldn't feel anything. She leaned in and put her lips on his forehead. He really felt to have cooled down. Suddenly that moment Renji tried to move because his bandages felt really uncomfortable. He pushed his head higher on the pillow and his lips were found right under Rukia's!

When he tried to move again Rukia shocked fell backwards, then got up and fend off as fast as she could, from his bedroom.

Alone again Renji opened his eyes.

_"Very well smartass. You scared her. Again."_

And with that last thought he fell asleep again.


	7. Confessions and good night kisses

Rukia woke up feeling sick. All the strange incidents with Renji, the hollows and the stress from the job, had started to affect her in a bad way. She walked wobbly in the bathroom, as a nauseous feeling was bothering her from sleeping. She held from the sink and threw up. Twice. She went back to her bed and looked for a moment the clock on the table. It was 2.30 after midnight. She lied to bed and waited until she fall asleep around 4.00. Dark shadows and speeches disturbed her nap. The shadows were murmuring something about "exhaustion". Bullshit. She didn't feel exhausted. Just really, really tired. After five more minutes in the bed she would be ok. She tried to tell it to the shadows but she couldn't speak a word. A tall shadow appeared in front of her eyes and placed something cool on her forehead.

"Let her rest."

All the shadows disappeared. Rukia was driven back to a deep sleep without dreams or nightmares this time.

She woke up late in the morning. As she raised her head, it felt so heavy on her shoulders that she fell back to the pillow. She put her hand on her forehead. The cold thing she had felt was a plaster with cool water. The same she had given to Renji the last night just before he would try to... "_Gosh, what happened last night?_" She shot her eyes wide open and looked at the door as Renji walked in the hall. He walked back and look into Rukia's bedroom, the girl that had woke up only some minutes ago. She was looking at him terrified as if he had attacked her.

That moment Renji came near her. Rukia moved to the other side of the bed as much farther from Renji as she could.

Renji, without his usual cocky behavior asked;

"How are you feeling? You looked terrible last night."

Rukia moved her leg trying to kick him away in case Renji took one more step.

"I feel good! Very good! Go away!"

Renji raised an eyebrow to the small leg that was threatening him. It was about time for him to clear things up. He sat onto the bed ignoring Rukia's _"If-you-come-near-me-you-are-a-dead-man"_ stare and with his hand he lowered Rukia's leg.

"Look, Rukia I get why you are acting like that. I shouldn't come and treat you like that."

Rukia stopped moving her leg and gasped to his touch. Some moments ago she was devoted to freeze him for an eternity using her Zanpakuto but now, she wanted to hear the reason Renji was apologizing. Well apart from his weird and awkward behavior there was something else.

"I'll be sincere Rukia. I kinda do ... like you."

Rukia's eyes shot wide open again. Since the last evening all she was thinking was that Abarai was simply playing with her, but now...

"Like me? You mean you like, like me?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I like, like you."

Several moments of silence passed. The red-head was now wondering if it was fine telling her. Rukia looked as if she was having a heart attack.

"Since when? The girl was out of breath and looking Renji again with that terrified look."

Renji shrugged his shoulder lazily and said;

"It must be about 30-40 years."

Rukia stood onto the bed and shouted even more angry than she already was.

"And you didn't tell me until now?"

Renji raised his head.

"It is not that easy to admit it, you know."

Rukia jumped onto the bed and landed next to the boy kneeling on the mattress. Her dark eyes were staring the wooden floor.

"And why do you tell me now?"

Renji bit his lip.

"You can blame your damn uniform for that."

Rukia gasped.

"The maid uniform? What are you saying?"

"The maid uniform of course! With that stupid short skirt and the damn socks."

Rukia covered her mouth with her hand acting lady-like.

"It was turning you on?"

It was Renji 's turn to yell now.

"Duh, this is what maid dresses are for!"

"Oh my! I completely forgot the Maid Latte!" Rukia suddenly jumped of the bed and tried to run to the wardrobe, aiming to get dressed and get to Maid Latte as fast as she could. But her legs betrayed her. Weak as she was she tripped and fell. Thankfully Renji managed to hold her right on time.

"You are too weak. Also Urahara already called there telling that his "niece" would not be able to work because she had the flu."

"Let go Renji!" Rukia tried to brush away his hands that were holding her around her tiny waist.

"Alright, but forget the job stuff. The only place I will let you go is to your bed!" He carried her back to her bed and let her fall softly from his hands onto the bed. As he was covering her with the blanket he asked;

"Rukia... Can I kiss you?"

"No. She said dryly."

Renji smiled. _"Just the answer I was expecting!". _As Rukia turned to lie on her other shoulder so as not to see Renji, he felt him coming closer. He leaned to her and exhaled softly on her neck something he knew that would make Rukia shiver. As the girl remained silent expecting Renji finally kiss her cheek or neck or whatever the hell he wanted, she felt him moving to her ear and after whispering_ "Sweet dreams, shortie!"_. He was ready to close the door and leave her room. A second ago he heard the girl tossing the blanket and sitting on the bed.

"So you won't kiss me?" Rukia asked with a soft voice, trying to sound pleading.

"Only if you want to." Renji was still looking at the hall.

"Ooh, just do it before I change my mind."

Grinning half-cheerfully and half-ironically he walked back and made Rukia lay down again. He kissed her forehead and then put the plaster back on.

"Now sleep. You really need some rest."

"G-Get out!" A covered Rukia mumbled as she was trying to hide her flushed face under the sheets and the blanket.

"As you wish!" Renji said and left still grinning while Rukia was thinking whether she should throw her pillow to him or just let it go.

The black hair fall quickly asleep and did not wake up until late that afternoon to eat something. In the kitchen there was a bag with a package from Maid Latte. As she opened the small box she found a letter from the Maid Latte stuff. Every maid was wishing her to get well soon and go back to work. Aoi had added some stickers he thought Rukia would find cute, as little bunnies and stars and in a separate piece of paper Misaki was describing how annoying the Stupid Trio had become, that Usui was _"the same pervert alien he already was"_.and that he missed her so she had better to take a proper rest and go back to them as soon as possible. Rukia smiled with the touching things all of the Maid Latte stuff had wrote and took the small box on her room to eat alone and sleep again after that.


	8. Nostalgie and a night out

The following day the girl woke up early as usual. This time she could hear Renji snoring like a train and found Urahara eating breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled and greeted her with a nod. Everything seemed to be normal again. No disappeared people, no stupid illnesses. Rukia picked up the box on the table and poured some cereal in bowl with milk.

"_Life is good again._"

In half an hour Renji got up too. He dressed up and went downstairs. As he stretched his arms, walking into the kitchen, he saw Rukia munching with appetite colorful cereal with milk. He stretched his hands even more that his T-Shirt shifted upwards revealing his trained body, and his hands were close to touch the ceiling.

"We are feeling better today, don't we?" He smiled to her.

"Mhm", said Rukia with a full mouth.

"And hungrier too." Renji commented as he noticed that the box was empty. "Whatever, as we are done with those Hollows, don't you think it's time to go back to Soul Society?"

Rukia shallowed her food and said.

"I didn't knew you missed so much my brother!"

"I didn't, but we must get back at some time."

Rukia finished drinking the milk, and cleaned her face. She didn't answer Renji. _"That means I will have to quit from Maid Latte. It was too good to last after all."_

"Ok. But give me one-two days to settle some things down with the café house, alright?"

She climbed upstairs to her bedroom and the unpleasant thoughts of leaving and going back to Soul Society, were running into her head. Even if she was working in Maid Latte for only a week, all the maidσ had made her to feel as she was at home. "_I haven't felt so welcomed in somewhere since a long time._" She looked at the photo taken by Urahara her first day there. She was in the middle as the Chief was welcoming her on her left and Misaki was on her right smiling vividly. The other two maid were standing beside them, together with Usui and a frowning Renji. Renji who just happened to walk out of her mid-closed door noticed her smiling as she looked the photo. He knocked the door, surprising even him; he wasn't used to act so gentleman-ly.

"You should get ready if you don't want to be late. You are in the morning shift today."

"Yes, I know. I just wish I could stay a little longer."

Still holding the photo Rukia went to sit on her bed. She patted the empty space next to her, inviting Renji to sit. The boy came, looking a little astonished as Rukia was trying to avoid being around him, after all the times he tried to kiss her. She turned her hands to Renji and showed him a scar she had acquired long ago, when they were still kids in Rukongai.

"Do you remember this, Renji?"

"Yes. The first day I met you, you tried to tackle that man and…"

"So you know the story of this scar… It used to hurt a lot back then, but today, every time I look at it I remember when we were children in…"

"Yeah, ok you feel nostalgic, I get it. But what has this to do with the Maid Latte photo?"

Rukia laughed slightly but her eyes became sad again..

"You still don't get it, do you? In that day I met you and your friends, I had found a home. I was no longer alone. And since I started working in Maid Latte I felt the same way. Renji, I found a home again. Even if have been there as an employee for so little, this people treat me as if they know me for years."

"So you don't want to leave, Rukia?"

"Not yet. Besides my brother didn't say when we should return to the Soul Society."

"Yeah, about that," Renji said stuttering to his words every now and then, "Urahara let your brother know that we confronted the hollows… And he insists on us going back as soon as possible. I guess there are piles of paperwork awaiting for me on his desk."

"Alright, I will resign tomorrow. I can't ignore Byakuya's orders."

"Nice. In that case I will be in my room." Renji was about to leave but as always happened with Rukia something held him back. The girl looked still very gloomy staring the photo for the last ten minutes. So the red head went and sat again near her, and hugged her, without letting the fear of Rukia's punches get him down. His hands encircled her back and pulled her towards his torso protectively. Rukia surprised with the unusual act looked at him. Renji tried to cheer her up by murmuring;

"Will you stop looking this photo and become again the annoying but happy Rukia I know?"

To his surprise the girl didn't brushed his hands off her. Maybe this hug was what she needed for along time. She looked him with her blue eyes without saying anything for a while.

"Tighter please?"

"Huh!" Renji tightened his arms around her almost suffocating poor Rukia. Yet she didn't complain, just brought her legs nearer to her body and stayed there.

"Renji, will you take me out?"

He looked at her, suspicious that Rukia was kidding him.

"You want me to take you out?"

"Yeeeess….."

And so it happened. After Rukia was done with her shift, Renji appeared, dressed up really fancy.

He stood up and dragged the small girl along. If spending the night out was what would help her to make her mood, then he would give that to her. They went to eat in a fancy restaurant but without a reservation it was prohibited to go in. So instead they ended up in a known pizza restaurant where they used to eat when they were hanging out with Ichigo and his friends. Rukia's saddened face slowly started to brighten as Renji referred to their past encounters and adventures with Kurosaki. After that a walk with an ice-cream in the summer breeze and a short cut to a nearby fanfair was the perfect end to a perfect evening! As they were returning to Urahara's Renji asked.

"Rukia we just spend the whole night out, just the two of us. Is that what the human call "date"?"

Rukia, walking a bit wobbly on her high-heels, used Renji's arm to support herself.

"I don't know Renji. In the mangas I used to read a date is "when two people that love each other go out together". What I know is, that it was fun."

"Then maybe we should do it more often." Renji suggested looking at the opposite direction to hide his flushed face.


	9. Rukia's last day and Renji's jealousy

The next morning Rukia used an alarm clock to wake up in time. She got ready and left to catch the underground. Renji who woke up a little later run to catch the last train to Maid Latte so as to admire Rukia in her maid uniform for the last time. In that time Rukia was dressing up with a little help from Erica to zip her dress. Misaki was not there, as every morning she was at school. Rukia before starting her daily routine going from table to table, asked to see in private Satsuki, the café manager, to tell her about her resignation.

The sensitive woman was speechless at first, even though Rukia had warned her that she would only work at Maid Latte for a short period of time. Satsuki whipped her wet eyes and smiled.

"When you said you wanted a job for a short period of time, I didn't expect that you meant so short."

"I told you. I would stay here as long …uncle Urahara needed me. But now he is fine and I must return to my homeland." Rukia tried to smile as she handed another tissue to the woman, that was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, then I guess that I can't do anything to keep you here." She smiled and caressed her face with a motherly expression.

Rukia turned skeptical.

"I was worried that I told that I want to resign too late. I mean, if I had told you earlier, you would have hired another girl to handle the excess work, after my departure."

The maid smiled and took another tissue from Rukia's hands.

"It is ok. Even if I don't want it, Aoi would love to work on the floor even for a while."

At that moment Aoi who was at the kitchen jumped and with a face full of joy asked.

"Is that true? You will allow me to dress up as a maid again?"

"Yes, Aoi only for a while though."

But the excited boy did not hear (or pretended not to hear) Satsuki's last words.

"Who cares? Now I will grant this place with my cuteness a lot more! Oh! And Rukia I made you this, as a fellow chappy fan!"

He went to pick up a parcel and handed that to Rukia. When she opened it, her dark eyes glimmered with surprise, as she was now holding a white jacket with a hood on which there were shed two bunny ears. A chappy jacket!

"Oh, my! Aoi you shewed this? It is just perfect."

Aoi shrugged his shoulders even though his cheeks became a bit pinker that usual because of Rukia's compliments.

"Of course it is since I made it. And it is your resignation gift."

"Thank you! I love it!" Rukia said placing it carefully into her backpack with her other clothes.

Her last day was passing as every other in the cafeteria. Happy customers were coming, happy customers were leaving. As every day there were too much people awaiting something, that made Honoka, Erika and all the other maids to run from the tables to the kitchen and from the kitchen back to the tables, sometimes panting but always smiling. Around three o'clock Misaki with Usui came. She quickly changed to her maid outfit and hurried to show to the Three Idiots that were drooling behind her, their seats.

As Rukia went to take their order, the three boys bended over as they gave her a small rug doll, like the Misaki-doll that was hanging from Ikkuto's bag. This one had the same hair as Rukia, and looked just like her in a maid uniform. Rukia smiled and thanked them, as Renji walked into the restaurant, greeting first Usui and then Satsuki, that recognized him. He noticed Rukia holding something near the table of those Three Weirdos or however they called themselves. He stood behind her along with Misaki and they both looked with curiosity the object in her hands.

"What is this?" Misaki asked, remembering that she had seen a similar object that was hanging from Ikkuto's school bag.

"A doll that I myself made! Ikkuto said proudly. But don't be jealous Misa-chan, we will always love you more that anyone, right guys?

"Yeah!"

"For sure! We're your biggest fans Misa-chan!"

His two friends exclaimed.

Misaki and Rukia glared to the three boys that were dancing around their table, thinking that if their dear Misa-chan was jealous, she might also feel something deeper for them.

"And why did they give you the doll?" Renji suddenly asked, approaching giving to those a murderous glare.

"Renji, when did you get here?" Rukia had not seen the boy when he entered and did not get how he made it to go behind without making any noise, so as she could hear him.

The Three Idiots just stuck their backs to the wall and their faces turned blue from fear, as the red-head who always followed "Ruki-chan" around looked like he would pull an unexisting sword and slaughter them in a second. Instantly Satsuki came and put her hands on Renji chest, stopping him from getting any closer to her three regular customers.

"Calm down all of you. It is all so un-moe! But it is sweet that our Renji wants to protect his innocent girlfriend from falling a prey to the carnivorous instincts of her admirers!" The maid said, revealing her weird fantasies for the hundredth time that day.

"Wha..What"? Renji said. Even if the café manager was a truly sweet woman, she tend to creep him to a great extent whenever she referred to her visions about Misaki and Usui, or him and Rukia.

Erica run to the place when she let her discs on the tables and said;

"My, my, what a negative energy we have over here! Girls give me a hand."

Then she turned to the Three Idiots who were frozen from the fear.

"Come on, guys, Renji is not going to harm you, I suppose. You will open a hole in the wall if you continue push it like that."

Renji who was pushed away by Rukia and Misaki, turned his head a bit bewildered and shouted;

"A hollow? Where?"

Rukia just made a big palm face and Misaki just questioned Renji's sanity. Finally they get him to sit to his table with Usui, as there was not other empty table in the café.


	10. Prize: A photo with Ruki chan!

Subaru was sent to take their order and soon everything calmed down again. Rukia, Misaki, Satsuki and the other maids were doing their job, the customers stopped looking at the three friends and the red-head that scared the hell out of them, and Renji with Usui were chatting unusually low-voiced_._

"_At least Rukia's friend keeps Usui busy, and I can do my job properly." _Misaki thought.

Satsuki, bringing some ice-creams to Ikkuto and his friend told them;

"Masters you have all the points you need to challenge one of our maids! Will you pick Misa-chan as usually?"

Misaki turned her head abruptly as she listened her name. _"No, not again this damn points thing!"_

It was the third time this month that those three would chalenge hair in a game of their choice, in which if they won, she had to take a photo with them. Their eyes glowed. This time it would be a different one! With one voice they said…

"We pick Ruki-chan!"

…forgetting how Renji looked at them some minutes ago, when they where plaeding to be buried into the wall to escape his death glare. Renji looked at them one more time now and quietly asked Usui what was this points thing, and how it was related to Rukia and the other maids. As Usui spelled some words, answering him he gasped, and tried to get up, planning to confront those jerks.

That moment Erika came again right over Renji's and Usui's table, smiling widely as she announced the news.

"Renji, you won too! You have way too many points, as you came to the café twice every day. We figured another prize for you! Instead of challenging any maid so as to get a favor, you can ask the favor immediately!"

The shinigami looked confused to the Maid at first, but then remembered Usui's words about the kinds of the prize. Behind him the three annoying school boys were literally crying;

"That is not fair! He only has more points because we have school in the morning…"

Renji stroked his hair thinking about what he should ask, when he looked Usui teasing as usually Misaki. His dark eyes brightened when he looked at Rukia serving a nearby table. With her maid dress she looked as beautiful as a princess, because he thought she was way too aristocratical to be a simple maid. That noble aura was one of the best characteristics she had inherited from her adopted brother, and placing har second to no one in Renji's heart. He gave a smirk to Rukia that made many females in the cafeteria feel they would faint and said;

"I want a photo with _Ruki-chan_!"

Rukia looked at her childhood friend and his strange smirk. "_What do you want this time Renji?"._

"Splendid! Satsuki said. Honoka get the camera, to take a picture of the these two lovebirds!"

This time Renji did not scream, yell or frown to the word "_lovebirds_", while Rukia was changing colors from her mixed thoughts, Honoka and Satsuki pushed her into the kitchen to take a more "private" photo. Renji was already there still smirking and seated on a chair, having his hands crossed. Usui and Misaki were standing at the back door observing the scenery, as Aoi, Erica and Subaru were sent to serve the customers. Rukia from the moment the other two maids stopped pushing her, was standing some meters far from the chair, and tried to look anywhere else than her co-workers happy faces or Renji's annoying grin. _"If only we were alone just me and he… He would sure suffer."_

She glanced at Misaki who gave her a look full of sympathy. After all she had been there too, cornered by all the Maid Latte stuff to take a photo with Usui.

"_Sorry, buddy I can't help you here_".

Honoka holding the cameraq smiled evilly and said;

"Sorry, Rukia, I can put you two into the photo. Go please a bit closer to _your_ _master_."

Rukia moved reluctantly two steps closer to Renji, pretending she didn't hear about_ "her master"_.

"Closer please!"

She moved three steps.

"Closer!"

She moved four steps.

"Closer!"

She moved five steps… when she felt a powerful arm encircling her waist and another one holding her hand, as she fell behind right onto… _her master. _She landed in between his hips, as he held his right hand steady around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall on the floor and the left one her right hand, guiding it around his neck. Rukia legs were found in the air as she fell backward when Renji pulled her on his lap, as her dress was floating in the air around her legs. Before she could analyze what happened Renji captured her lips as she remained there, still on his lap.

"Right there!" Honoka screamed and pressed the button of her camera.

Rukia's eyes starting to blare as she could just see Renji's closed eyes, his tatooed eyebrows and his blood-red hair in his usual ponytail. Then everything darkened. The only she could feel was a sweet taste into her mouth and his lips and tongue moving smoothly around hers. Her other senses felt weaker as the only thing that kept her from fainting was his tight grasp around her tiny waist. She grasped his shirt with her spare hand and kissed Renji back, only hoping that it wouldn't come to an end. Renji held her firmly and brought her closer, as he felt her responding to his kiss.

Soon they broke their kiss, panting slightly for air. They stared deep at each other eyes finding again that deep, unique attraction they were both ignoring for so long. Their souls and fates were from now on connected with a powerful bond that was not to break easily. Rukia let go of his shirt, as she came back to her senses. Her bewildered look softened, while his mischievous smirk transformed to a sincere them the maids were smiling with happiness and a bit jealousy and the head waitress was cheerfully bubbling about the red head knight who gallops in the sunset with his beloved princess that had finally found her true master... Even Misaki was done nagging, and had placed her head on Usui 's shoulder, but when their moment had finish she just shoved him the door opened and Erika was asking for Satsuki.

"If you are done, boss, we could use some of your help! Well, well what happened here?"

She asked when she saw Rukia sitting on Renji's lap. Rukiag abruptly jumped and hurried to get back to the floor.

No matter how hard the manager tried to get her to stay alone with Renji and do "their stuff" as she said, the girl declined. Rukia dragged Misaki and got back to their customers once more. Renji and Usui returned to their table waiting as usual patiently for the moment that their girls would finish they would walk them home.


	11. Misaki understands and Rukia comprehends

When the last customer left and Rukia and Misaki were to clean the place Misaki told to her friend;

"It seems that your last day here was your lucky one!"

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"You are propably right. And, Misaki…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything! You were a true friend to me even if you knew me only for some days."

"No problem. I always recognize the people I can trust no matter how long or short I know them!"

"Yeah, Rukia said with some insecurity, about that. Misaki I think that Takumi really cares about you." The girl laughed bitterly.

"You think so? I wish he was like that, but he just wants to tease me."

"Honestly Misaki, I was blind not to see who truly loved me the first time and I nearly lost him. Don't make the same mistake as me."

Rukia left her as she was done swiping and it was Misaki responsibility to lock because she was older in the job. Rukia changed to her normal clothes, greeted Misaki and got out where Renji along with Usui were waiting. Usui gave his best wishes to Renji, they made a handshake like two true gentlemen would do, and parted, Renji walking away with Rukia and Usui walked into Maid Latte to give a hand to Misaki. Rukia held Renji's hand.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"You are truly an asshole, you know that?" The girl smiled again and looked at the starry sky.

"Yes but I'm your asshole!"

He felt Rukia's grasp getting tighter to his hand and her walking now closer to him. He let her hand go, as she left a small snort to that action. But Renji placed his hand around her shoulder, making her cheeks flush even more and her lips formed a cute smile.

Meanwhile in the empty Maid Latte two figures could be seem from the big windows. Usui and Misaki were still there, tiding up some things for the next day. Misaki took out the garbage, and put her normal clothes on again. She locked the front and the back door and left always with Usui on her side. As they were walking through the park and she made sure that nobody was watching them, she pulled Usui from his jacket to stop him and make the boy look at her. Glad that the darkness in the tree shadows hid the moonlight and her flushed face she said;

"Usui I never had the chance to thank you properly for all the favors you have done to me. So..."

She pulled his shirt towards her and made him to stick his body on hers. Without thinking she kissed him willingly for the first time. Not knowing what to do at first she just stood on her tiptoes trying to reach his height and just crushed her lips against his, hoping it was ok. Usui certainly did not complain, just lowered his torso so as she could kiss him with her feet still touching the ground, and kissed her back, showing her quietly what to do. She felt him smirk as she gasped when he playfully bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted slightly her lips as Usui gently put his hands around her. She tried to break the kiss and Usui did not press her to continue. Still, he held her close to him, so that the only things he could hear was her heartbeat, her breath and the leaves that were rustling in the evening breeze.

"Whom should I thank for giving you this wonderful idea?" He whispering seductively.

"Just an another black-haired maid, that just left us." She said a little sad that Rukia had to quit so soon.

"I 'll send her a card then! And I will wait to kiss again my own black-haired maid!"

Misaki pushed him back and said;

"Idiot."

As Renji and Rukia arrived to Urahara's place they found the light in the kitchen turned no and somebody waiting for them. As they came closer the blonde man raised and said laughing;

"My dear ''niece' you have my blessing!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and asked;

"Why do I need your blessing?"

"You can now kiss, hug, marry or just hump Renji!" Urahara came beside them and put his hands on their shoulders.

_"Ooooh dude!"_ Renji mentally covered Rukia's ears but, in reality they were both staring strangely to the man.

Rukia, sure that her ex-boss Satsuki was related to this, asked;

"Satsuki, called you, didn't she?"

"Off course she did! What a delightful voice she has! Seriously now, guys I'm happy it worked out with you too. But I'm not sure that Byakuya will be as happy as me."

Renji frowned and ran his hand through his long hair.

"He will be so happy that he will burn me alive and scatter my ashes to to the wind… or something like that."

Urahara did not share his Renji's negative feelings and tried to cheer him up suggesting;

"Do you want to Rukia to sleep in your bedroom tonight or you will both sleep in Rukia's bed?"

Rukia kindly refused and took Urahara's hand down from her shoulder.

"We will sleep in separate bedrooms. At least for tonight", she added and winked to Renji, whose face had now the same color as his hair.


End file.
